Péché mignon
by alili lunamoon
Summary: Gilbert médite dans un de ses monastères, mais sa rencontre avec un certain chinois va lui faire commettre un péché... encore une fois. /!\ Lemon!


**Pour Yllsnyae, cadeau~**

* * *

Gilbert aimait à venir ici pour se reposer. Pour être en paix, pour être loin de toutes ces histoires de nations et de responsabilité qu'il n'avait presque plus. Le siège de son ordre se trouvait à Rome, mais c'était dans cette grande forteresse de Marienbourg qu'il aimait s'isoler. Certes, c'était désormais en Pologne puisque l'on avait légué son territoire aux Polonais après la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, mais de l'intérieur on ne voyait pas la différence. Et puis, en cet endroit il pouvait replonger dans ces chères années où il se battait pour avoir du territoire. Contre les Polonais, tiens. A qui il avait pris le territoire et qui avait maintenant pris le sien. C'était un comble. Mais il était si bien en cet endroit saint, éloigné de tous les maux que les être humains et les autres nations lui apportaient. Il voulait faire un peu le vide dans son esprit. Dans cette forteresse Teutonique sacrée où il pouvait être en communion avec Dieu et avec lui-même. Il avait revêtu son grand habit blanc et noir, celui qu'il portait autrefois, lorsqu'il n'était autrefois qu'un simple Duché. Il était si bien dedans. Il se sentait épuré, et trouvait cette tenue belle et confortable. Et il priait, pendant des heures, pendant des journées parfois. Il savait parfaitement qu'il avait plus d'une fois commis des péchés, mais peu importe. Cela fait partie de la vie d'une nation et puis, il savait que Dieu les lui pardonnait.

Alors qu'il longeait le long couloir vide, sa main sur le mur de pierre froide sur laquelle il la faisait doucement glisser, il crut entendre un bruit. Comme une voix lointaine. Il haussa un sourcil. Ce ne pouvait pas être un des quelques moines qui vivaient ici, ils avaient tous fait vœu de silence...! Il continua de marcher et tourna dans un autre couloir, entendant de plus en plus la voix avec un léger accent qui se faisait de plus en plus claire.

\- Taiwan, Nihon! Où êtes-vous-aru?

Reconnaissant tout de suite à qui appartenait cette voix, Gilbert s'avança faire lui, interloqué.

\- ...Chine?! Que fais-tu ici?!

\- ..Prussia? Et toi?

\- C'est... la forteresse Teutonique de mon awesome moi... enfin l'ancienne, mais bref, c'est normal que je sois ici! Mais toi?

\- Ben, je suis venu visiter avec Nihon et Taiwan mais le les ai perdus-aru! Cette forteresse est super grande!

\- ..Cela ne m'étonne pas.. soupira Gilbert. Tu es pire que young master... Cet endroit de la forteresse est interdit aux visites, tu sais.

\- Oui, mais je n'ai pas fait attention, il y avait bien trop de couloirs-aru! Et puis Shinatty-chan n'était pas là pour m'aider à retrouver mon chemin, et tous les moines que j'ai croisé ne répondaient pas à mes questions et me regardaient d'un air énervé-aru...

\- C'est normal, ils ont fait le vœu de silence et n'aiment pas être dérangés dans leur calme. Lui dit sérieusement le Prussien qui, pour une des rares fois de sa vie, ne parlait pas trop fort.

\- Maaais... comment je vais faire pour retrouver la sortie...

\- Mon awesome moi va t'aider, lui dit Gilbert avec un grand sourire.

\- C'est vrai? Oh, xiéxié!

L'albinos regarda un peu mieux le Chinois auquel il n'avait pas fait attention jusque là. En réalité, il le trouvait terriblement mignon... il l'avait toujours trouvé mignon, mais à cet instant, où il n'était rien qu'avec lui et qu'il le regardait avec ces yeux remplis d'étoiles, il était encore plus adorable que jamais.

\- Alors-aru?

\- H-Hein.. ? Oh, ja, suis-moi, reprit le Prussien en reprenant ses esprits.

\- Je te suis !

\- ..dis-moi, tu es avec quelqu'un en ce moment.. ?

\- Hm ? Non, tout le monde me prend pour un vieux en plus !

\- Oh… tu n'as pas l'air si vieux pourtant.

\- C'est vrai-aru ? Merci !

\- ..Et ton panda, il n'est pas avec toi ?

\- Hm… ? Non-aru, je l'ai confié à Hong Kong pour les vacances ! Et puis il n'acceptent pas les animaux ici.

\- Ja, c'est vrai. C'est dommage, il est vraiment trop mignon…

\- Ouiii!

\- Enfin... pas aussi mignon que toi...

\- Pardon-aru?

\- R-Rien! Rien du tout! Marchons, allez, mon awesome moi va te conduire à la sortie.

Le chinois le regarda d'un air légèrement interrogateur, non sans rougir, et se mit à le suivre alors que le Prussien s'élançait déjà dans le long couloir.

\- T... Toi aussi tu es mignon-aru...

L'ancien Balte s'empourpra encore plus en entendant ces mots.

\- V... Vraiment..?

\- Oui... et puis j'aime tes yeux. Ils sont beaux et ils portent bonheur...

\- C'est pourtant le contraire de ce que l'on a dit à mon awesome moi... Les Occidentaux sont crédules et naïfs et ont peur de tout ce qui leur est inconnu.

\- Alors ce sont des ignorants! En Chine, le rouge est la couleur du bonheur et de la chance et a une très forte connotation positive, c'est pour cela que nous en mettons partout-aru! Dans la Chine antique, il y avait un animal appelé Nian, et il dévorait chaque année un certain nombre de personnes à l'approche du printemps... Cet animal avait peur du rouge, et du coup, à l'approche du nouvel An, tous les chinois décoraient leur maison en rouge. Cette tradition resta et depuis le rouge est la plus belle des couleurs dans mon pays-aru!

\- Mon awesome moi aurait bien voulu connaître cette bête, je lui aurais fait peur rien qu'en la regardant dans les yeux, kesesese!

\- Ce n'est pas faux, répondit l'asiatique en riant légèrement.

\- Il y a si longtemps... que mon awesome moi n'a pas combattu... mais bref, nous n'allons pas parler de cela ici.

\- Mais pourquoi restes-tu ici alors-aru?

\- Parce que j'aime bien y réfléchir et m'y reposer... je me sens en paix avec moi-même, et je peux avoir tous mes pêchés tentés d'être pardonnés et m'épurer.

\- Tu as commis beaucoup de péchés?

\- Ah, ça! Tellement que je ne peux plus les compter. Mais je sais qu'un jour, Dieu me pardonnera. Et puis si ce n'est pas lui, qui le fera? Kesesese!

\- J'espère pour toi que tu as raison. Mais alors il doit être fort, Dieu, pour s'occuper d'autant de personnes-aru...

\- Il ne s'occupe pas de tout le monde, seulement de ceux qui en valent la peine. Et puis il s'amuse à nous regarder ; nous sommes sa distraction... c'est pour cela qu'il vaut mieux rire de l'ironie du monde avec lui plutôt que d'en faire partie!

\- Et il voit tout?

\- Peut-être ; peut-être pas. Ou peut-être ne voit-il que ce qui l'intéresse. Après tout, il fait ce qu'il souhaite! Mais peut-être s'ennuie-t-il aussi... c'est pour cela que nous venons nous recueillir ici ; pour lui tenir compagnie.

\- J'aimerais beaucoup lui tenir compagnie aussi alors-aru~!

\- Tu peux, alors, il en sera content, kesesese!

\- Mais, Prussia, tu es sûr qu'on va vers la sortie là?

\- Hm?

Le Prussien regarda tout autour pour remarquer qu'il n'allait pas vers la sortie, en effet, mais... vers les chambres. Une habitude, un lapsus..?

\- Oh, ja, pardon...

\- Dis, Prussia-aru, j'ai toujours voulu voir comment étaient les chambres dans lesquelles dormaient les moines! Dis, tu peux me montrer-aru?

\- Eh... si tu veux, ja!

Alors que le Chinois regardait autour en souriant, l'albinos s'avança vers une des chambres avant de finir par y entrer.

\- Ce n'est pas grand! S'exclama l'asiatique avec étonnement en observant la pièce.

\- Oh, juste un lit et une table suffisent, tu sais...

\- Ce n'est pas très beau non plus, tout est en bois.

\- Notre but n'est pas de vivre dans le luxe. Même si les Chevaliers Teutoniques aimaient beaucoup cela... mais bref.

Alors qu'ils discutaient, Yao ne parvenait pas à détourner son regard du visage du Prussien. Et ce dernier ne tarda pas à le remarquer.

\- Que... Qu'y a-t-il?

\- Tu es très beau, Prussia-aru...

\- B-Bien sûr que mon awesome moi l'est!

Alors qu'il l'observait aussi, le brun approcha sa main de son visage pour lui caresser la joue.

\- Vraiment très beau-aru...

En entendant cette phrase, ajouté par ce geste qui lui perça le coeur, le Prussien poussa presque le Chinois sur le lit, lui arrachant un hoquet de surprise. Il se mit au-dessus de lui, plongeant son regard rouge sang dans ses grands yeux ambrés. Il ne pouvait pas en détacher les yeux, de ce regard lumineux qui semblait contenir toutes la sagesse de millénaires de vie. Il avait tellement envie de lui donner toutes les sensations possibles, les meilleures qui'il ne puisse exister. Directement, pris d'une soudaine envie, Gilbert plongea dans son cou pour y faire de voraces baisers, ne tardant pas à l'y mordre aussi. Alors que l'asiatique lâchait quelques hoquets de surprise, l'albinos ouvrit brutalement la veste de ce dernier pour laisser ses mains se balader sur son torse. Il ne tarda pas à descendre ses lèvres pour prendre un des bouts de chair en bouche, pinçant l'autre avec la plus grande force de ses doigts.

\- Ah-a... ah! Prussia!

Ce dernier continua encore plus vivement, presquer sauvagement, encouragé par les doux cris de surprise qui s'échappaient de la bouche de l'asiatique.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu... haa... fais...

\- Tu n'aimes pas..?

\- C-Ce n'est pas... ça... ahaa...

Le brun passa sa main dans les cheveux de l'albinos, les tirant presque en sentant sa peau être mordue par ces dents brutes et sa bouche affamée.

\- Tu n'as pas peur... haa... d'être... dans le péché-aru...?

\- Ce ne sera qu'un de plus parmi les autres, lui répondit l'albinos en remontant petit à petit se lèvres à son cou puis ses joues pour aller l'embrasser.

Yao répondit volontiers au baiser que ces lèvres brûlantes lui offraient, laissant sa main enlever ces vêtements qui cachaient la peau blanche et pure de son nouvel amant.

Alors qu'il se faisait déshabiller sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, le Prussien fut soudainement renversé sur le côté par l'asiatique qui se mit au-dessus de lui en lui clouant les poignets au matelas.

\- Tu sais, j'ai bien plus d'expérience que tu ne le crois-aru~...

\- Je n'en doute pas, lui répondit Gilbert d'un sourire en coin.

\- Mais tu sais, il faut toujours bien exciter sa proie d'abord... dit Yao d'un sourire mesquin qu'on ne lui connaissait pas, en allant à son tour prendre un des deux bouts de chair qu'il avait devant les yeux dans sa bouche, faisant lâcher un cri au Prussien mélangeant surprise, douleur et plaisir.

La Chinois alla occuper ses mains plus bas, l'une allant caresser ses fesses et l'autre allant faire pareil avec le membre (de cinq mètres!) en train de se réveiller.

\- Ha-aaah.. Y.. Yao... c'est trop... bon...

\- Tant mieux..! Lui répondit-il en accélérant d'un coup, arrachant un fort gémissement à celui qui ressentait toutes les sensations que ce geste procurait.

Haletant, Gilbert s'accrocha à lui comme s'il allait s'échapper ou même s'arrêter.

\- Haa... en.. core...

\- Que veux-tu Gilbert-aru~?

\- Que... tu me prennes... pitié..!

\- Tu es bien pressé-aru!

\- Ce... C'est toi... qui donne envie à mon awesome moi...

\- Oui, tu es pressé... bien trop pressé! Répéta-t-il en allant mordre la peau claire de son cou.

Gilbert lâcha un cri de surprise mélangé à un gémissement de bien-être, une sensation encore différente se rajoutant à toutes celles qui enflammaient son corps.

Il sentait son corps jadis si froid bouillonner, se couvrir d'une chaleur bienfaisante alors qu'il se cambrait sous les va-et-viens manuels de son nouvel amant. Et pour intensifier tout cela, Yao ne cessait de dévorer la peau qu'il avait sous la bouche, la mordillant, la suçant, la savourant tout en s'amusant de l'état dans lequel il mettait le Prussien.

Ce dernier se collait le plus possible à celui qui lui donnait tout ce plaisir, il s'accrochait à lui comme pour que la passion qui commençait à naître et le désir qui s'intensifiait en chacun d'eux ne se mélange. Il ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête, que celui à qui il avait confié son corps ne disparaîsse. Il était maintenant à la merci du chinois et cela lui plaisait énormément.

Alors qu'il continuait de le masturber de plus en plus vite, Yao descendit ses lèvres le long de son cou, puis de ses clavicules jusqu'à couvrir son torse blanc de baisers et de morsures qui laisseront sans aucun doute des marques pour un bon bout de temps. Ainsi il aura sa marque sur lui, celui qui n'était en ce moment que sa possession... à lui seul...

\- Donne-moi... plus... pitié... Haleta-t-il, le visage rouge alors que des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front.

\- Comme quoi, exactement~..? Dit innocemment le Chinois en accélérant ses mouvements et en caressant son entrée.

\- Prends... mon awesome moi... ahaaaa~..!

Gilbert lâcha un long gémissement bien plus haut que les autres en se libérant sur celui qui était au-dessus de lui.

\- Tu es bien sensible-aru, lui dit-il en levant ses jambes alors qu'il essayait de reprendre son souffle.

Gilbert l'aida sans sourciler, écartant les jambes le plus possible en s'ouvrant à lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un mot que l'asiatique lui avait mis trois de ses doigts fins dans la bouche.

\- Suce- aru, lui ordonna-t-il presque.

Le Prussien lui obéit, pratiquant des va-et-vient avec sa bouche tout en gémissant doucement.

\- C'est bien~!

Yao n'attendit pas plus longtemps et retira ses doigts pout les remettre tous les trois sans douceur à un endroit plus convoité ; l'albinos lâcha un cri en le sentant. Il n'avait pas assez d'habitude pour ne pas ressentir la douleur... et l'asiatique non plus n'avait plus l'habitude, apparemment. Mais tout le monde sait que la Chine fut un pays autoritaire et dur...

\- Ha-a... Yao... ça fait... mal...

\- P-Pardon-aru! S'exclama-t-il en laissant ses doigts tels qu'ils étaient, de peur de lui refaire mal s'il les retiraient.

Gilbert grimaça. Mais après tout, il avait fini par avoir l'habitude d'une telle rudité. Il fallait dire aussi, avec un Francis et un Antonio saoûls, il fallait s'attendre à dépasser les limites du corps humain.

\- Bouge-les, ordonna Gilbert dans un souffle.

Il voulait ressentir tout ça. Intérieurement, même s'il savait que cela tiraillait de douleur quelques parties de son corps, il voulait le ressentir. Il voulait ressentir toute cette douleur qu'allait lui transmettre le Chinois.

\- ..t.. tu es sûr..? Demanda ce dernier d'une voix hésitante.

\- Fais-le!

Yao sursauta un peu, il avait beau mener la danse, le fait qu'il y soit allé trop vite l'avait fait redescendre de son piédestal.

Mais sans attendre plus longtemps, il commença à bouger ses doigts, lentement, faisant lâcher au Prussien un son mélangeant gémissement de plaisir et de douleur.

\- Yao... haaa... c'est si... bon...

\- Tu veux plus~...?

\- J... Ja, pitié!

Sans plus attendre, le chinois retira ses doigts et se mit au-dessus de lui, allant lui murmurer à l'oreille :

\- Tu es si mignon-aru... encore plus qu'un panda~..!

Les joues du Prussien s'enflammèrent encore plus à ces mots, son corps se mouvant de plus en plus.

Gilbert serra les dents en sentant Yao entrer en lui, le plus doucement possible, tout en couvrant son torse de baisers. S'habituant peu à peu, il passa ses bras autour de lui, pour finir par le serrer le plus fort possible.

\- Haa... Yao... mon awesome moi veut... plus... je veux te sentir en moi..!

\- Comme ça aru~? Demanda ce dernier en bougeant un peu, faisant sursauter son nouvel amant sensibilisé.

Puis il finit par donner des coups de plus en plus puissants et intenses, laissant échapper des gémissements qui furent aussitôt couverts par ceux de Gilbert.

Griffant le dos de son amant, celui-ci sentait l'intégralité de son corps trembler de plaisir qu'il n'arrivait presque plus à contenir.

Et puis un coup de rein fut bien plus fatal que les autres, et aussitôt Gilbert se déversa sur son nouvel amant et sur les draps. Haletant, il continua de serrer plus fort que tout celui qui l'avait fait monter plus haut que les étoiles.

\- Ha... Haa.. m... merci... merci, merci, Yao...

À ce moment précis, il ne pouvait plus le quitter.

Il ne voulait plus.

* * *

\- Hem, Gilbert, merci pour... la visite...! Dit Yao d'un air gêné.

\- Et toi, merci pour tout, Yao. J'ai passé un très agréable moment avec toi... lui annonça-t-il en souriant.

\- Dis, Gilbert... tu penses que Dieu te pardonnera? Le questionna le chinois avec un air innocent qui le rendait terriblement mignon.

\- Eh bien, s'il le souhaite. Sinon, tant pis, mon awesome moi fera avec!

\- Très bien! Lui répondit l'asiatique en gloussant. Donc, pour rejoindre la porte principale, je dois aller à gauche, puis tout droit, c'est bien ça-aru?

\- Ja, et surtout ne fais pas trop de bruit.

\- Compris! À plus, en tout cas, Gilbert...!

\- Au revoir, Yao...

Le Prussien regarda le chinois repartir avec tristesse.

Ce qu'il avait fait...

\- Ce ne sera qu'un péché de plus...

Et ce ne sera pas le dernier, pensa-t-il.

 ** _~Fin~_**


End file.
